


A Jungle Fever

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kirk got put in Sick Bay.





	A Jungle Fever

Tropical world, a dangerous beast, and a scratch that had gone untreated too long all had added up to land Kirk in Sick Bay. He was trying not to be a terrible patient, but Bones was dealing with half a dozen other members of the away team with the same symptoms. The fever was wretched, leaving them too weak to be unsupervised.

Nurse Chapel was quick to find a solution to calm her captain and the others. On day two of the bed rest, Uhura came in with her Antarean harp, and began to play for them.

Even Bones smiled.


End file.
